A meeting of Sky islanders! Lucifer and Jango clash!
Exile's island, White Sea. '' ''At the Dojo, two Shandian Exiles, both with brown wings, clash again and again. one is using his wings to fly, and rains compressed air blades down on the second, who is deflecting, also with his wings, somehow. Flying Shandian: '''Heh heh... Can't keep up, Anatelle? '''Anatelle: '''I'm a chef not a martial artist, Dato. But I'll still bring you down! ''Datto'': ...And how do you intend tooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo A sudden vortex of air rushes upwards from Anatell, and knocks Datto out of the sky. He crashes to the ground. ''Datto'': That was... The vortex bullet Technique? 'Anatelle: '''Just because I prefer cooking to fighting doesen't meen I'm no good at it. ''A huge ship, with wing like flukes on it's sides, roars overhead. They both look up. '''Datto: Hmm... Isn't that... Anatelle: 'The Furled Wing! '''Datto: '''But that means- '''Anatelle: '-He's Back! John Jango de Triezieme is home! They both rush out of the Dojo in exitement. 'Datto: '''He's a skilled helmsman, I'll grant him that. Looks like he came up through a thunderstorm... ''Near the centre of the Stormcloud A different skyship is being battered by the storm, and is being blown about. Everyone on the ship was yelling because they cannot hear each other through the loud thunder or the sound of rain hitting the ship hard. '''Lucifer: '''Jacko!! Fly the ship back down onto the sea!! '''Jacko: Hai!! Jacko is struggling to steer the ship normally around in the giant gale. Crymson: 'Wait!! In this kind of storm, there's a cyclone down on the sea!! If we get near that, our ship will definitely be blown apart!! Let's head higher above this thundercloud! '''Lucifer: '''Alright, Jacko!! Fly higher! '''Jacko: '''Hai!! ''Erick was in the infirmary, continueously cleaning up everything that is dropping off onto the floor. Erick suddenly felt a strong presence and came out of the room to tell Lucifer. 'Erick: '(thinking) There is someone this strong in the sky? Who could it be? ''Erick walked into the navigation room. '' '''Erick: Lucifer!! Lucifer: 'I know. I can feel that presence too. '''Fernando: '''Heh! To think that there would be someone that strong floating around somewhere in the sky. '''Crystal: '''What are you guys talking about? Is this your weird Haki thing again? '''Maggie: '''Just leave it. They're too focused on that strong presence to hear you. '''Barbados: '''Hurry up and get out of the sky. The ship probably can't handle any lighting strikes. '''Jacko: '''I know!! Quit your whining!! You're our shipwright, it's your job to fix up the ship when it's in a bad shape!! ''Exile's Island, The Sky's End Tavern, '''Anatelle: '''I see you've recruited quite a crew Jango. '''Jango: '''Yeah well, I'm not sure how it happened. It sort of- '''Jane: -'''He rescued me from a World Noble. '''Malachi:' '''Hector just turned up in a crate in the hold. '''Hector: '''I -What? '''Marcellus: '''Some fool kicked my tavern into his ship. '''Sally: '''I thought this looked like a fun crowd.. '''Anatelle: '''Ah. I think I get the idea. ''A loud noise was heard from below where the Sky Island is. Suddenly, a large flying ship emerged from a thundercloud and kept flying towards the Sky Island. Lucifer: 'Jacko!! Steer away!! '''Crystal: '''We're gonna crash!! '''Jacko: '''Stop panicking! ''Jacko steered the ship away from the island but still skimmed to a halt just above the treeline 'Lucifer: '''Turn around and land there!! '''Jacko: '''Hai!! ''Jacko turned the ship around and landed on the island. Most of the crew got off the ship and dropped down on the ground. '' '''Crystal: '''Why can't we ever sail on water like normal pirates? '''Lucifer: ''Cause it's more fun to fly around. Hehe! Barbados stood up and walked over to the ship. He looked around to find any damages and saw a huge rip in the metal. 'Barbados: '''Ahh!! My ship!! '''Lucifer: '''Actually, it's my ship... ''Back in the bar, the various Harlequin pirates, allong with Anatelle and Datto, look up at the disturbance '''Jango: Pirates. Human pirates. This could be bad. Datto: 'Bad how? '''Jango: '''you know what humans can be like. It might be nothing to worry about, or we may have just had a monster land on our doorstep ''He stands up, and rushes off towards the sound of the noise, with everyone else following. 'Erick: '''Oi! '''Lucifer: '''I know! I can feel them coming. ''Erick transformed into his full form; Kongzilla. Fernando started excreting acid from all over his body and Lucifer grabbed his Poseidon's Trident. As he did, he suddenly noticed an audience of sorts gathering. All the people had wings in various shades of brown. Then a more diverse group approaches, including two of the winged people, a number of bizarely dressed humans, a fishman, and a giant cyborg. At the head of this group is another winged person, this one with black wings. As he arrives, the gathering crowd breaks into chears and applause suddenly. 'Jango: '''I assume you can see the flag? This island is under my protection. ''He gestures to a jolly roger flying from one of the towers of a tall building nearby. 'Lucifer: '''Hoh~ I guess that this is protected... Sorry for intruding but my crew and I had to get out of that freak thunderstorm and we somehow ended up here. Our ship is also in bad shap- '''Barbados: '''YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT IT IS!! '''Lucifer: '''Oi!! I'm trying to sound cool here!! Ahem, anyways, our ship is in bad shape and we can't move right now, mind if we stay here and kill some time? Hehe! ''He suddenly realises that most of the crowd is staring at him 'Datto: '''Kill... '''Anatelle: '... Oooo.. This'll be fun watching don't you think? 'Lucifer: '''Eh? '''Jango: '''I accept you challenge to a duel and will fight imediately if you wish! '''Lucifer: '''Wha?! I don't understand. I only said we'd need to kill time? '''Malachi: '... Ridiculously bad choice of words. 'Erick: '''Heh! I can crush these people in an instant... '''Fernando: '''Oi oi oi! Erick, we're not here to start a freakin' war!! '''Lucifer: '(sighs) Whatever, a fight can kill time. Hehe!! But don't regret it when I burn you to a crisp!! 'Crystal: '''Why do we involve in a fight everywhere we go? '''Ivan: '''It can't be helped I guess. Idiots will always be idiots. '''Lucifer: '''I can hear you... '''Jane: '''Crush us all? Is that a challenge? I'm more than happy to fight this crew's main swordsman '''Chauncy: '''La~la~la~ I am the crew's main swordsman~ '''Datto: '''Hold on... They just want to repair their ship but they are going to fight anyway? '''Anatelle: '''Why not? I'm looking forward to seeing what John's crew can do. '''Datto: '... Well ok. So who's first? 'Marcellus: '''Me. I haven't had a decent fight in nearly a week. The big dumb gorilla looks strong, I'll fight him '''Erick: '... WHY YOU!!! I AIN'T A GORILLA!! I'M KONGZILLA!! 'Fernando: '''The dumb gorilla comment fits you though... '''Erick: '''A..haha...''That ''coming from ''you?! Don't make me laugh!! You're the dumb gorilla!! '''Fernando: '''Huh?! You wanna start something?! '''Lucifer: '''Oi oi. You guys're supposed to be on the same side. '''Datto: * much louder voice*Ok folk! The first round, ummm Marcellus Lowe Vs... who exactly? Anyway, it's about to begin! Jacko: '*pushes apart Fernando and Erick* LET ME FIGHT HIM!! AS A MAN, I NEED TO FIGHT HIM!! '''Marcellus: '''Hmm? Ok. Let this guy fight instead. and what do you do? '''Jacko: '''I BOX LIKE A MAN!! '''Fernando/Erick: '''Oi oi, quit it with the "man" crap!! '''Jacko: '''I WON'T QUIT LIKE A MAN!! '''Fernando/Erick: '''THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKES SENSE!! Round one: Marcellus Vs Jacko '''Jacko: '''What do you do like a man? '''Marcellus: '''Me? I fight! And also, I Fight Like a Bear! Like this! ''He begins to grow fur and claws. 'Jacko: '''YOU TRANSFORMED INTO A BEAR LIKE A MAN!! '''Fernando/Erick: '''What the hell are you talking about?! He just transforms!! '''Jacko: '''MAN STRAIGHT!! ''Jacko ran up to Marcellus and did a straight punch right at his stomach. There is a crack. '''Marcellus: '''Hur Hur Hur... Tekkai: Ursus vengance! and... Kuma no Shigan!! ''He thrusts with several claws at once. Jacko managed to dodge some of them but got scraped by others. '' '''Jacko: Busoshoku: Koka!! MAN UPPERCUT!! Jacko punched up and smacked Marcellus' chin. He flips over backwards. Marcellus: 'ugh. Now I be mad. Now. I fight like a Bear! Tekkai Kenpo: Ursus Major Stance! And Kuma Claw boost! ''His claws grow in size, and his body hardens. 'Marcellus: '''Prepare yourself '''Jacko: '''YOU SPEAK LIKE A BAKA LIKE A MAN!! '''Fernando/Erick: '''YOU'RE NOT ANY BETTER!! '''Jacko: '''Busoshoku: Koka!! MAN RIGHT HOOK!! ''Jacko aims at Marcellus, as Marcellus begins to attack him. '' '''Marcellus: '''Steel Claw Rankyaku! ''Marcellus spins on the spot, and Jacko is forced to jump over an array of ten air blades that launch at him from Lowe's claws. 'Marcellus: '''And now you're in the air! Which means! Air Boost:Bear Kenpo sky stance!! ''He flips into the air, and begins to cartwheel above the ground, kicking at Jack repeatedly. 'Anatelle: '''He flies without wings?!... but thats.... '''Jacko: '''Busoshoku: Koka!! MAN JAB!! ''Jacko punched down on Marcellus' head, sending him down to the ground. 'Jacko: '''That hurt like a man!! '''Fernando/Erick: '''QUIT IT WITH THE MAN STUFF!! '''Marcellus: '''I still stand. Now prepare for my finishing move. '''Anatelle: '''Already? He doesen't look very finished... '''Jango: '''Heheheh... he will soon... '''Jacko: '''Oh already? Then let me finish you! LIKE A MAN!!!!!!!!!!! '''Fernando: '''Oh for the love of..... '''Marcellus: '''Ahahah! Very well then! ONE!: Beefmaker Stance! TWO!!: Ursus Major Strenght Boost!! aaaannnnnd...... ''He draws back ready to attack. 'Jacko: '''Busoshoku: Koka!! MAN FINISHER: MEGA RIGHT!! ''Jacko cocks back his right arm and prepares to do his strongest boxing move. His muscles were bulging and he was preparing himself physically. '' '''Marcellus: '''Heavy Steel Claw Finale!: Heavy Beefmaker Blast Cannon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''He punches with both hands at once, his claws extended. The blow collides with Jacko's incoming attack, and a huge shockwave radiates out, obscuring them both with a cloud of dust. There is a loud explosion, and Datto Flinches. 'Datto: '''That much power?!... Who won?! Who did that? Which one's still standing?!!!! ''The cloud of dust slowly clears. Marcellus is still standing. 'Marcellus: '''You did indeed fight like a man.... It is truly an honour....... '''Datto: '''We have our winner! It looks like... huh? ''Marcellus has fallen silent and isn't moving. He peers closer. He prods Marcellus in the shoulder, and he slowly topples over sideways. 'Datto: '''He fainted as well? but he was still... how does?.... oh. Guess that makes this round a Tie! '''Lucifer: '''Hoh~ Marcellus is a pretty strong guy to be able to tie with Jacko. Heh! '''Fernando: '''Makes me wanna fight someone now. Hehe!! If they're all this strong. '''Chauncy: '''La~ la~ la~ Who's the main swordsman? '''Crystal: '''Ugh! Leave me out of these stupid fights. '''Jango: '''Hmmmmmm...... so? next round? '''Pieces 08: '''Got any cyborgs? '''Malachi: '''Who's the main marksman? '''Jane: '''Well, I suppose that guy who sings a lot is a challenge.. '''Chauncy: '''La~ la~ la~ You there, the attractive young female~ You seem to be a formidable swordsman~ Fight me~ ''Chauncy drew his blade and pointed it at Jane. A pair of bladed tonfa appear in her hands 'Jane: '''Very well. I accept you challenge... This may well be fun... ''Round 2: Jane Rose vs Chauncy Anatelle Whispers to Jango '''Anatelle: ''You sure this is a good idea? That swordsman looks prety tough. You sure your girl can-'' Jango: 'Just watch this. There's a reason why she's my strongest crewmember. ''Jane and Chauncy face each other, weapons raised. 'Chauncy: '''La~ la~ la~ What a strong aura you are emitting, I see you're serious about defeating me~ '''Lucifer: '''Hoh~ Chauncy has already seen her as a strong opponent, this has got to be good. ''Jane and Chauncy both ready their weapons, and, blurring slightly, walk past each other. 'Datto: '... Is this some human custom? 'Jango: '''No, it's the first attacks. I'd recomend ducking. '''Anatelle: '''huh? ''There is a small explosion between Chauncy and Jane. A shockwave radiates out. 'Datto: '.... ah. That was a very fast slash. thought I saw them move slightly. -Hold on, your lady's sword, it looks like.. Anatelle? He points at Jane's sword, which is still sheathed. She is fighting with a pair of bladed tonfa instead. 'Anatelle: '''Yes indeed. It bears an eerie resemblance to the ancient weapon that dissappeared a few days before you first left, John. You know anything about that? '''Jango: '''ummm.... no? must just be coincidence. ''Jane blocks an inbound attack at the last possible second, and then spins one of her tonfa as she slashes at Chauncy. Chauncy spun his blade towards Jane and skimmed her arm, as Chauncy got skinner on the cheek. '' '''Chauncy: '''Raging Dove~ ''Chauncy lunged quickly at Jane three times. Jane blocked the three lunges with a bit of difficulty and was pushed back a bit. '' '''Jane: '''Ugh.. ''She rips off the sleave of her top, which had been sliced apart by Chauncy's attack. The skin of her arm is unbroken, but grazed slightly, as though the blade had just touched it and passed just short of drawing blood. This also exposes a swirling tatoo on her right shoulder. 'Jane: '''Congratulations. No swordsman has ever come that close to hitting me before. This will be a serious fight then... ''She draws her sword, and it's blade briefly pulses gold as though it had burst into flames, before fading back to reflective metal. The hilt remains gold coloured. ''Jaws drop in the crowd. Anatelle and Jango stare at each other calmly briefly, then both scream. '''Anatelle: '''GAHHHHHHH!! It is Durandal!! You lied!! '''Jango: '''AHHHHHHH!!! You didn't realise?!! '''Datto: '''Huuh? Is this Jane lady your wife, Jango? '''Jango: '''Hmmm? No. More a sister. Why? '''Datto: '''Well that tattoo of hers looks alot like your sigil- '''Anatelle: '''Deal with it later! Look what they're doing now!! '''Chauncy: '''Graceful Dove!! ''In an instant, Chauncy appeared behind Jane. Suddenly, Jane held up her blade and was pushed back a bit. '' '''Chauncy: '''La~ la~ la~ You blocked my delayed attack~ Impressive~ '''Lucifer: '''LET'S GO CHAUNCY!! WHOO!! '''Crystal: '''So noisy... (-.-") '''Jane: '..... she assumes an unusal stance, sideways with her blade held accross her body, back handed. 'Chauncy: '''Hmm? That's- ''He ducks, reels, and deflects suddenly. His blade kicks up a cloud of sparks as something slides allong it and Jane Blurs slightly. A faint gash opens in Chauncy's shoulder, tiny, and not quiet deep enough to bleed, but looking as though it could easily have been worse. 'Chauncy : '''That technique. You are indeed a worthy opponent... ''Chauncy assumes an attack stance in turn, and prepares to lunge. Jane now holds her sword verticly in front of her. 'Chauncy: '''Swindling Dove~ ''Chauncy disappeared and appeared behind Jane. Jane swung her blade behind her to slash Chauncy but Chauncy disappeared again and appeared at Jane's side this time. Jane frantically tried to slash Chauncy and Chauncy was disappearing and appearing continously. '' '''Jane: '''Stand still dammit! '''Jango: '''Remember what I told you about Fast opponents, Jane? You can take this guy easily. '''Jane: '... Of course. Thank you, master. 'Anatelle: '''Huh? Hold on... ''Jane stops moving, raises her sword, and seems to focus, staring straight ahead. ''Jane: ............ '''Anatelle: '''Master? You're actually keeping a slave?! '''Jango: '''No. nonono!! That's not it! ''Jane lunges suddenly. Her sword snaps out at a random angle. Chauncy staggers back, another small slash opening on him. 'Chauncy: '''That was dangerous~ La~ la~ la~ I fear that I might lose this battle but never the less, I shall fight to the end~ ''Chauncy lunged at Jane and the two were exchaning strikes with each other. Chauncy managed to get a couple of strikes on Jane but Jane got more, deeper strikes on Chauncy. '' '''Lucifer: '''C'MON CHAUNCY!! YOU CAN DO THIS!! '''Jacko: '*sits up quickly and coughs up blood* WIN LIKE A MAN!! 'Fernando/Erick: '''YOU JUST STAY DOWN!! ''Jane lunges at Chauncy, and the two lock blades. Gold flames surround them both. '' '''Jane: '''You fight well. But this ends now. ''She starts to push Chauncy back. Then, with a sudden flick of her wrist disarms them both. Chauncy's sword lands on the ground, and hers lands point down in between them. Chauncy reaches for his sword. 'Chauncy: '''Close. But I will have my sword again before you can attack with that- '*Wump.* Chauncy stares at Jane, who has simply lifted her sword by the blade and hit him with the hilt. Chauncy: '''?! '''Jane: The Sword technique, Mordhau. Nobody ever sees it coming. Chauncy staggers, clearly dizzy, then falls to his knees. Jane turns and walks away. Datto: 'Rather odd outcome, but it looks like the win this time- '''Chauncy: '''I am not defeted yet!! Turn and face me, Girl!! ''Jane turns again as Chauncy races towards her at an impossible speed. Jane barely has time to react. 'Chauncy: '''Vengeful Dove! ''Anatelle gasps There is a thud and a twanging noise as Chauncy's sword embeds itself in the wall next to Datto. He slowly looks sideways. Jane lowers her sword again. 'Jane: '.... That was very close. 'Chauncy: '''What an impressive block. I thought that I would've at least scratched you. La~ la~ la~ This next attack will be my final. ''Chauncy sheathed his blade and got into a pose. His left hand on his sheath with his thumb on the guard of his blade. His right hand on the grip of the blade. An intense aura was being emitted from Chauncy. '' '''Jane: '''What an aura... ''She raises her sword in front of her, holding it downwards across her body. The Gold flames engulf her again 'Jane: '''Very well. ''At an incredible speed, Chauncy disappeared heading towards Jane and appeared behind her. She closes her eyes as she focuses. 'Chauncy: '''Ravaging Dove!! ''Jane heard a click from Chauncy putting his blade back into the sheath and suddenly, a huge bloody gash opened up just below his left ribs. at the same time, something whistles past Jane, inches from her neck. 'Jane: '''I have never had such a good challenge. Thank you. '''Anatelle: '''What just happened?! I didn't even see that! '''Datto: '''They both slashed! but it was so fast.... '''Chauncy: '''I am at my limit. You are truly a worthy adversary. I also thank you for such a wonderful battle. One of the best in a while. ''Chauncy collapses. '' '''Lucifer: '''CHAUNCY!! DAMMIT!! I WILL AVENGE YOU!! '''Erick: '''Calm down!! He isn't even dead... '''Lucifer: '''Oh...Ahem, moving on... Who's next?! Hehe!! ''He looks up. Pieces 08 towers over him.. 'Pieces: '''Your call. Got any cyborgs in that crew? or anyone else I can fight? '''Lucifer: '''ummm... ok? '''Goosy: '''Hehe, if you're looking for cyborgs, that'd be me!! Let's get it on!! ''Round 3: Goosy vs Pieces 08 'Pieces: '''Well then. A challenge. Nice arm by the way. Kinda compact. '''Goosy: '''Heh! Thanks! All I need is a single arm to take down a big guy like you! ''Goosy gives Pieces 08 a death stare and holds up her right arm. 'Pieces 08: '''That's the one. I know that by the way. I know about Cyborgs with cute looking limbs He seems to stare into space '''Pieces: '...*sigh*. Page... Goosey Attacks. 'Goosy: '''Shaddap!! I ain't cute!! ''Goosy points her arm at Pieces and held out her hand, palm facing Pieces. A small hole opened up and a small ball was shot at Pieces. It hit Pieces and a giant explosion equal to ten cannonballs occured. Pieces staggers briefly 'Pieces: '''ouch. ''He points his own arm, and a similar hole opens in his palm. A small light grows inside it 'Pieces: '''My turn... BOA Cannon!! ''A beam of light shoots out and causes a huge explosion. Goosey dodges neatly, but staggers slightly from the blast. '''Goosey: '''Boa? What the heck is that supposed to mean?! '''Pieces : Why, Beam Of Awesomness of course! what else?! Small bubbles start coming out the palm of Goosy's hand, about three dozen bubbles surround Pieces. '' '''Pieces: '''Hmm? Bubbles? ''Pieces touched one bubble and a cannonball sized explosion occured. The other bubbles exploded too because of the first explosion. A huge cloud of smoke engulfs Pieces. Goosey: 'Fool. ''The smoke clears. ''P''ieces 08: Balloons. With gunpowder. His shoulders unfold into a huge array of Rocket launchers, which all fire at once. Goosey is forced on the run As the blasts shake the entire Dojo. 'Goosy: '''Keh! Time to heat up this battle!! ''Goosy blows out larger bubbles at Pieces, about 30 surround him and all explode ''simultaneously. The entire Dojo shakes, and Jango's hat blows off '''Datto: '''That's some firepower.... ''A cogwheel rolls out of the dust cloud. Then Pieces emerges, still standing 'Goosey: '''Darn! Just how tough is your armour? *thinks to herself* Maybe if I damage him enough, he'll expose his skin, then I can use my trump card. ''Goosy blew out one large bubble the size of the Thousand Sunny at Pieces. The bubble moved slowly because of its large size. '' '''Lucifer: '''That big?! '''Pieces 08: '''Hmmm. Avoid? Attack? take head on? I know ''He charges at the bubble and punches it. ''All: ?!!! '''Datto: '''Noooo! We're going up! '''Goosey: '''You... Complete.... Idiot.... '''Anatelle: '''The dojo?! But what about- ''Malachi vanishes, then reappears holding a shield with a giant impact dial built into it Jango puts his hat back on, leans on his sword, and grins. 'Jango: '''This may well be something ''Hector leaps towards the various femal members of the Harlequin pirates 'Hector: '''Jane-Chan, Sally, Jenny! Hang on... I'll save you!!! '''Lucifer: '''Tch! Everyone! Get the hell away from here! ''Lucifer flew off, Fernando grabbed Crystal and Maggie and ran out, Erick full transformed and caried everyone out. '' '''Goosy: '''Geh! Erick, you bastard! At least take me with you! ''Goosy ran out the dojo. Back in the Dojo, Pieces stares at his clenched fist. 'Pieces 08: '''Hur Hur Hur!!! Hohohhoho!!! I really had you going there!! A mass shock moment at last!! This is my Impact Gauntlet folk! That means it absorbs bombs! think I'd be foolish enough to try that otherwise? The shear scale of that bubble means that- *pop* ''Pieces looks down at his hand. He frowns 'Pieces 08: '''Dud dial? This is my turn to look shocked, isn't it? ah- *BOOM* ''The explosion shakes the entire village. The Dojo walls rattle, and all the doors blow out. Marcellus, who is still unconcious, stirs breifly, yawns, then rolls over and goes back to sleep. Once the dust settles, Goosey peeks back in to see a pair of smoldering boots in the middle of the floor. 'Goosy: '''Eh? Did that explosion get him? He can't be that weak if he's part of this crew of monsters..... ''Goosy walked in with her guard up. She prepares for another bubble but decided to prepare her trump card instead. 'Jango: '''You're right you know. ''The Harlequin pirates "Monster Trio", John, Jane, and Malachi, are still sitting in their seats. 'Goosey: '''EH? You satyed here? '''Jango: '''Wanted to see what would happen. '''Pieces 08: '''Suprise!!! ''Pieces lunges from behind, trying to hit Goosey with his oversised fist. He succeeds in knockin her flying, but midflight she twists and lands on her feet. Pieces's armour is cracked and smoldering, and he is staggering in a way that looks almost drunk. 'Pieces 08: '''People don't leave smoldering boots behind when they get blown up that often... '''Goosey: '''I know that you idiot! ''She launches several more bubbles, and the explosions catch pieces off guard long enough for her to close in. 'Goosey: '''This'll do it. ''She manages to stab a small patch of exposed skin near his shoulder with a needle that pops out of one finger. 'Goosey: '''Sorted! that'll have him out for about an hour... '''Pieces 08: '''Huh... was that... hmm... now what do I... oh darn. bad timing... Jango.. I'll kill you for thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa........... ''He falls face down. Goosey approaches slowly. 'Goosey: '''Well. That seems to be that. Bit underwhelming. '''Pieces 08: '''Really? ''Pieces suddenly stands back up and swings his right arm, several cannons emerging from it 'Goosey: '''Wha- ''The returning Angel pirates hear another huge explosion, then silence falls. 'Jacko: '''Sound's like they both fight like a MAN!!! ''Crystal hits him in the back of the head. 'Crystal: '''GOOSEY'S A GIRL YOU BAKA!!! '''Fernando: '''That didn't sound like one of her bombs. and It's gone all quiet. She couldn't have lost as well, could she? '''Crystal: '... but she seemed to be doing so well 'Barbados: '''But you see, She had to dodge everything. The other guy had heavy armour, so he was slowed down a lot. But Goosey's not got much protection. and his explosives were pretty big. If he just got one direct hit in... '''Lucifer: '''Oh no... ''They walk back into the Dojo 'Datto: '''Well, looks like this time the Angel Pirates take the win! Goosey is triumphant!! '''Angel pirates: '''Wait What?! ''Goosey is standing smugly in the middle of the ring 'Goosey: '''Ya didn't honestly think that guy could keep up? ''Pieces is now on his knees, only half concious. his right arm, apparently unable to cope with the recoil from his last attack, had litterally blown apart, leaving behind smouldering wreckage. 'Lucifer: '''ohoh.... that looks like it hurt... '''Pieces 08: '''Don't.. worry.. I'm un.. armed..ugh .. ''H''armed.. About..... time I.... ''He shakes his head 'Pieces 08: '''I can fix it! and my new one will be even better! Hur Hur Hur.... We'll see.. ''While he is concious, it is apparent that he's extremely disorientated after Goosey's poison affected him. Jane Rose and Malachi carefully pull him and the remains of his arm out of the dojo, while the various spectators return, looking somewhat apprehensive now. The two pirate crews have started to overlap and are talking amongst themselves, leaving Lucifer and John Jango facing each other accross the Dojo. Lucifer grins. 'Lucifer: '''There's one last round to be fought. '''Jango: '''heh heh. It was all leading up to this one. I just hope there is a Dojo left at the end of it.. ''Lucifer unslings his dial trident from his back, and holds it ready. Jango rolls his shoulders, and picks up his sword from where it was stabbed into the ground. They both step forawrds. Datto watches, and then nudges Anatelle 'Datto: '''We may have to stand back. '''Anatelle: '''Indeed, if this guy carries on the trends in power of that crew it'll be dangerous to get this close '''Datto: '''heh heh. I meant to get a better view. But you may have a point... Round 4 (Final round): Lucifer vs John Jango de Triezieme '''Datto: '''Well then, ladies and gentlemen! This is the last round of this tournament, in which our own Divine Wanderer John Jango de Triezieme makes his grand reapearance, as he fights against the pirate captain Lucifer the Fallen Angel! This may well be spectacular! ''A single bell rings. In the central arena Jango draws his sword with a flourish, transfering it from his left hand to his right, holding it backhanded. ''Jango: Shall we? ''Lucifer raises his trident 'Lucifer: '''I'd much rather skip the formalities. ''They both charge, picking up speed until before impact they cannot be seen at all. There is a clash in the middle of the Dojo, then a rushing noise. Something slams hard against one wall of the Dojo and springs off again, and there is another explosion. Jango is briefly seen cartwhealing, and then he charges again and there is yet another explosion as the two Sky islanders clash at impossible speeds. This time it is Lucifer who is driven back, and throws up his guard as John rushes in and swings his sword forwards. There is a final explosion and a rush of air, and something like a small tornado devellops in the Dojo, spinning into the middle, then suddenly expanding to reveal the combattents flying away from each other, Jango backflipping and cartwheeling, Lucifer in a steadfast blocking stance and dragging up a cloud of dust as his feet slide across the floor. The Dojo shakes with the combined vibrations of the multiple sword clashes. Anatelle, and a good portion of the audience, watch with their jaws hanging open in amazement. 'Anatelle: '''What...... Just... What.... '''Datto: '''I thought the girl and the musician from earlier were impressive with their attack, but that was... UGh.. ''He winces. Several members of the Shandian exile Audience show similar reactions and at leat one even faints. However, the others are unaffected entirely 'Anatelle: '''What's happening.. oh..my head.. why.. '''Datto: '''It's... only affecting the people with Mantra... is this what they meant by Aura?.... ''The pirates aren't as badly affected, and continue to watch as Jango and lucifer trade blows at high speed. 'Erick: '''It's getting stronger. To think they have so much power behind them... '''Malachi: '''oooh heck. That's really noisy.... '''Jane: '''Master is taking this seriously. How interesting. '''Anatelle: '''ugh.. Look I need to ask, you keep calling him that.. are you- There is a loud whumph that drowns at anything else he might have said, as Jango swings his sword in an odd way, and a huge spear like sword of air, nearly twelve metres long, forms rising up next to him. '''Jango: '''Prepare yourself Lucifer, this is Tentoryu. In an open area like this dojo, it is one of the strongest fighting styles concievable. ''Lucifer transforms into his half humingbird form, extending his wings considerably. Jango swings his sword, and the air blade swings with it, almost like an extended blade, but leaving a vacume in it's wake that behaves more like some kind of whip. Lucifer throws himself aside, and it slices next to him, kicking up a trail of shockwaves. '' '''Lucifer: '''What the- ''Jango twists his blade slightly on the backstroke, and a huge spinning vortex like a saw blade thunders past him, narrowly missing. This also leaves an empty vaccume in it's wake that rapidly implodes. Lucifer staggers as he rolls to safety. 'Anatelle: '''He's keeping Lucifer on the ropes with just swordplay... I guess this fight is decided '''Datto: '''Not yet. ''There is another boom, as Lucifer blocks a flying slash with his trident. the shockwave stall briefly, then implodes. 'Lucifer: '''Wait.. This is.. Oh! Jango pauses, then swings his sword repeatedly, unleashing a volley of blades at a ridiculously high speed. Lucifer starts to run again, and the dojo descends into chaos as the sudden wind from the attacks throws everything in the space around. For a few seconds all that can be seen is a turbulent ripple of vaccumes and shockwaves around Jango, with Lucifer ocaisionally visible ducking and weaving in between them. The barrage slowly dies away as Jango pauses to let the air gather again '''Lucifer: '*I see now... He can split the air and cut with it as though it's solid.. With a technique like that, open space makes it much more powerful, and he has far superior reach.... He rolls out of the way of a flying slash attack that thunders past and begins to charge. 'Lucifer: '''But at close range it's near useless! And that sword is way too long to be practical for conventional fighting If I get close enough quickly enough. ''Jango hurls another long cutting swipe of air, and Lucifer flips right over it, and vualts almost three metres into the air. As he dives he weaves in between several more vortexs of air that Jango send at him, this time by flicking his wing several times. Lucifer lands at close range, and swings his spear to clash with Jango's sword. The force of the impact pushes them both back, and Lucifer dives into the gap before Jango recovers, 'Jango: '''Fast?! ''Lucifer doesen't try and block the counter driectly this time, and instead meets it with a twisting flick that actually pulls Jango's blade forward first, then pushes it back as Jango overcompensates. The Kiri-Nodachi flies out of his outstreached hand, flying away across the dojo, and before he has time to act Lucifer follows up with a twirl and a straight thrust that would have caught John in the stomach. The remaining members of the Audience gasp There is a faint hiss, and the trident passes straight through John with no resistance. Lucifer stares, as Jango disintegrates into vapour. Then he curses and throws the trident to the ground, dropping to his knees in a comicly exaggerated sulk. 'Lucifer: '''DAMN IT! Not another logia.... '''Jango: '''Hmmm? '''Anatelle: '''what was that? '''Datto: '''I suspected as such. Lucifer is a very powerful swordsman. This won't be as straightforward as you thought. '''Lucifer: '''Ah well.. ''Jango backflips away as Lucifer scoops up his trident and performs a fast and powerful upercut, this time infused with much stronger haki 'Lucifer: '''Now I'll have to step this up. ''As Jango lands he assumes a barehanded martial art fighting stance, matching Lucifers own ready stance with his trident. 'Jango: '''I agree. No more holding back. Now it's serious.. ''Jango now assumes a fighting stance, and mist gathers around him. He starts to run, then drops into an odd cartwheeling sequence of rolls that propells him past Lucifer at speed. behind him, a whirlwind starts to gather 'Jango: '''Fourfold spiral: SEN! ''The whirlwind gathers speed, and Lucifer throws himself clear as it devellops into a small tornado. As soon as it clears he charges back at Jango, forcing him to dodge several more times and keeping him on the defensive. 'Jango: '''urk... ''After dodging repeatedly, he tries to counter with an elbow, but is knocked away by a kick from Lucifer, who takes flight to avoid the attack. Jango climbs back to his feet, and the mist thickens around him as he pulls something out of one pocket. 'Jango: '''not bad.. '''Lucifer: '''I'm just getting started. ''The trident begins to spit flames, and Lucifer spins it round to create a huge vortex of fire, before diving towards jango to attack, 'Lucifer: '''Purgatory wheel! ''The mist around John condenses into a glowing sphere around the object in his hands. ''Jango: '''Time bomb! ''He swings the sphere against the end of the trident. Everything seems to freeze and there is a faint ripple. The air seems to shatter in slow motion around them, and then suddenly normal time resumes. The explosion hurls flames from Lucifer's trident in all directions, and kicks up and immense dust storm. the Dojo walls shake yet again, and even the pirates flinch and recoil. eventually silence falls, broken by a faint patter as broken roof tiles and other debris rain down. Datto picks himself up, pushes his chair upright, sits down in it, and then looks up just in time to see flames flickering as Lucifer starts to push Jango back yet again. The settling dust cloud reveals absolute devastation in the middle of the Dojo, leaving behind a huge crater and scorching most of the walls. His mouth drops open. '''Anatelle: '''Well that escalated rather quickly didn't it? Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:13th Madman Category:Generalzer0